Why Fight a love like this
by CullenxHalexrxJonasx
Summary: Seth..Jake...need I say more


_A/N: Okay this is not a serious story it's basically just fluff.I got the general idea for this story after dancing around my kitchen singing a random song (the one Seth sings in the story) and the idea of Seth and Jake from both my friends and an AMAZING artist called WhiteDog1's bromance series on www(dot)deviantart(dot)com_

_Written for my very own little Seth, my Beta, Ellz! Love yah! I used your two favourite characters Jake and Seth it was just ment to be no matter how much you protest =)_

**Why fight a love like this...**

Seth danced around Sam's livingroom. He had been told to 'hold down the fort' by Sam in other words Seth was being punished for being his usual juvinial self apperently Sam didn't see the funny side of Seth's little joke earlier that day.

_Sam entered the room. His hair a dazzling platnium blonde. The wolf pack all looked at the Alpha before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Oh God-Sam-AHH" Sam growled at Jakes laughter. "WHO DID THIS!" Seth had snuck into Sam's bathroom earlier that day switching a flee-free treatment with a beautifuly blonde hair dye. "Oh God who ever did it was GENIUS" Paul was practically rolling on the floor by this point. "ENOUGH!" the wolf pack's laughter slowly died down at the Alpha's furious tone. Okay Sam was taking this far harder than Seth had orignially thought he would. "EMILY'S PARENTS ARE COMING OVER TODAY FOR SOME LA-DI-DA LUNCH AND I CAN NOT GO LIKE THIS!" oh...oops Seth chuckled but was stopped when Sam's scorching gaze was turned on him. "Seth!" crap he totally knew it was him. "Um..yeah?" The pup gulped. "YOU DID THIS?" Seth eyes darted around "I-I um.." he sighed giving up diverting his eyes to the floor._

Seth had successfully got himself banned from the leech hunt that day but it was worth it just to have that mental image. "WHY FIGHT A LOVE LIKE THIS..." Seth sang his made-y-up song as he contined to dance around the living room. "I WISH I COULD...." he stopped thinking of a good line "STILL FEEL YOUR KISS WHY FIGHT A LOVE LIKE THIS" He smiled at his own little song and continued to prance around the room. "ZANAHFAHNAZA" he sang at the top of his lungs a string of sounds that amounted to nothing.

"You've got a nice voice you know that" Seth's head whipped around to see Jake standing in the doorway. Seth's cheeks flushed and Jake pushed himself off the door frame and moved towards Seth. Bringing his hand up to touch the boys face Jake caressed Seth's flushed cheek. "You do have a beautiful blush" which only caused the cheeks to deepen in colour. Seth had had a crush on Jake for sometime but it seemed only recently that Jake recipricated the feelings. Seth looked up at the older boy through his lashes. Jakes features had become more diffined since his last birtday Seth realized and his dark eyes held something Seth had never seen before in Jake. Suddenly the older boy bent down the small distence capturing this other boys lips with his.

Seth stood still for a moment shocked by the sudden advance before quickly wrapping his arms around Jake's neck leaning into the kiss. Jake swept his tongue across Seth's lower lip seeking entrence to the younger wolf's mouth. Seth gasped and Jake took it as his invitation to explore the younger boy's mouth. They both battled to dominate the kiss but Seth quickly gave in allowing Jacob to inspect every part of Seth mouth.

Jacob took a step forward making Seth retreat and Jake gently push Seth back onto the catch never breaking contact the two boys lay on the couch, Jacob hoovering over Seth suporting his most of his weight with his arms he leaned in to capture the boy's lips once again.

Seth groaned as Jake broke this kiss. Realising his eyes had fluttered closed he looked up to see a smirking Sam and shocked wolf pack. Seth quickly tried to struggle out from underneth Jacob but Jakes weight had him pinned beneth him. Seth felt his cheecks heat as he desperatly tried to look somewhere other than Jake or the pack.

"So what's going on here?" the smirk on Sam's face evident even in his voice. "I walked in here saw Seth and suddenly asked myslef....Why fight a love like this...?" Jake smiled, successfully setting Seth into a fit of giggles while the wolf back just stared at them in confusion.


End file.
